


Make me come undone

by Vanillalattae95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, But Mostly Smut, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Lots of tongue, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, lots of ass eating, lots of dick sucking, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillalattae95/pseuds/Vanillalattae95
Summary: “What are you going to do about it, Koushi?” Oikawa practically whines. Suga smirks as he feels Oikawa tremble against him. “Daichi,” Suga gasps as he holds onto the plug, “make sure Hajime is watching.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 349





	Make me come undone

**Author's Note:**

> So uh....I have no explanation for what I wrote other than my horny brain cell was in maximum overdrive when writing this. It's pure filth and I honestly didn't know I had it in me to write such a thing yet here we are and I'm pretty proud of it! This honestly started as a small back in forth in the DMs on Twitter that kind of just manifested itself into this 9k word smut fest! This is my first time writing and publishing smut, so I hope I did well explaining things and that it's enjoyable! So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Also, special thanks to @biscuityskies on Twitter for helping me write part of this in the DMs and then being my beta reader!

The first time it happens, the four of them are drunk out of their minds that they all have vague memories of what happened the night before. The second time it happens, they’re still intoxicated, but not so much so they forget what happened the previous night. The third time it happens, they’re slightly buzzed because they want to remember the events of the night. But the fourth time, this time, they all know exactly what they’re doing.

“This week has been total ass,” Oikawa groans, taking a shot of tequila. 

“Tell me about it, the children were terrors this week,” Suga says following Oikawa’s lead. “Don’t get me wrong, I love those kids, but god they’re little shits.”  
Oikawa nods in understanding before pouring four shots. “Coach was on my ass all week and for no fucking reason. I swear I almost served a ball at him since I can’t actually fight him.”

“At least you don't have a client who is a pro volleyball rookie who thinks he’s hot shit,” Iwaizumi says, rubbing his temple. “Just because all the news outlets say he’s this miracle boy with talent they’ve never seen before, he thinks he gets a free pass to be an ass to anyone and everyone.”

“I literally run into burning buildings for a living, I think that speaks volumes as to why I’m drinking tonight,” Daichi chuckles. 

“Well, here’s to making it through a shitty week and to getting shitfaced tonight,” Oikawa says, handing everyone their shot. 

“To getting shitfaced,” the others laugh before downing the first shot of what’s sure to turn into many more. 

As the night carries on, more alcohol is consumed, music has been turned up loud and everyone’s guard has been let down. Everyone had an exhausting week, so to say they needed to let off some steam was an understatement.

Oikawa and Suga, who are a bottle of Patron and four Smirnoff Ices in, are currently dancing and grinding against each other while their “Hoe Anthem” playlist plays in the background. Currently, ‘Side to Side’ by Ariana Grande is playing which means the real fun is going to start very soon.

“How long do you think it’ll take before they start making out?” Daichi asks, taking a sip from his beer.

“Hmm, they usually get going when Ariana comes on, so they’ll get handsy pretty soon,” Iwaizumi chuckles taking a sip from his own drink. And as if on cue, Oikawa’s hands travel to Suga’s ass. “But, I give them maybe another 10 minutes before they’re kissing and put on a show.”

Not even five minutes later, Oikawa has Suga’s hands tangled in his hair and his mouth leaving wet and sloppy kisses down Suga’s throat.

The making out started when they were in college. Oikawa and Suga were roommates in their freshman year and became fast friends, because they were both mischievous and knew they could get into some seriously fun trouble together. So naturally, they went to parties to have fun and hopefully hook up with someone hot. But whenever they couldn’t find anyone they wanted to hook up with, they'd go back to their dorm and make out with each other. They weren’t attracted to each other, but when you’re drunk, horny and want to make out with someone, why not do it with your best friend?

When they were in the early stages of dating Iwaizumi and Daichi, they went to a party, got drunk and ended up making out with each other in front of them. When they realized what they were doing, they immediately pulled away from each other, expecting Iwaizumi and Daichi to be furious, but instead they saw their boyfriends’ faces flushed and their jeans tight. So from then on, it was kind of expected for Oikawa and Suga to make out whenever they get super drunk while their boyfriends enjoy the show. 

“Mmm Tooru,” Suga moans as Oikawa swipes his tongue across Suga’s bottom lip. It doesn't take much more prodding before Suga allows Oikawa full access to his mouth. Oikawa hums with content as he licks the roof of Suga’s mouth, pulling out an illicit moan.

Iwaizumi takes in a shaky breath and can feel himself getting hard in his jeans. Whenever he watches Tooru and Suga make out, he can’t help but think how fucking hot it is. It’s like watching an angel and a goddess make out. He looks over to Daichi who’s sitting idly, drinking, watching their boyfriends kiss and grope each other. His left hand then grabs his friend’s thigh - pretty high up - and squeezes, his voice gravelly as he asks “Want me to help with that?” without once looking away from the other two.

Iwaizumi is very audio-oriented, he always has been, so when he starts to hear the moans slip from Suga’s mouth because of Oikawa, he can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut and tip his head back, taking it all in. He has his lip between his teeth, softly grunting at the dry friction against his cock and Oikawa's moans filling his ears.  
Now Daichi, he’s more visual-oriented. He loves watching Suga unravel whether it’s because of him or the way he watches Oikawa lick into Suga’s mouth, but either way he can’t stop watching the way Suga melts into Oikawa. He can feel his pants becoming incredibly tight, but his focus is on his angel of a boyfriend doing sinful things and making sure Iwaizumi gets the attention he needs. 

As the moans get louder and the panting gets heavier, Daichi barely spares a glance at Iwaizumi’s dick in his hand, though he does smirk when the slide becomes gradually easier with all of the precum dripping from the head. His own cock twitches in the confines of too damn many layers, but he doesn’t bother to put his beer down to help himself.

It‘s not necessarily a trade secret that Daichi’s thighs are sensitive, but not many people care to know. Now, Iwaizumi may not be looking at him, but he sure is feeling his way around, gripping at his thigh and squeezing, leaving five distinct bruises in the soft flesh of his thigh. Across the room, Suga is laying on his back, his legs wrapped around Tooru’s waist and his cheeks are flushed to the point where Daichi can practically see the heat simmering off of him. He sees a slip of tongue, and grunts at the ghost feeling of Suga’s tongue sliding against his own. (He pretends not to notice the extra spat of precum that slides down Iwaizumi’s shaft at the noise.)

With each press of his thumb against the head of Iwaizumi’s cock, a reverent, nearly silent “Tooru” is pulled from Iwaizumi’s mouth. Finely attuned to his lover, Oikawa picks up on it and accidentally bites on Suga’s lip, making the man under him whine high in his throat. Daichi can’t help the grunt that escapes him then, not when the mewl is followed by a high pitched “da - ah! - Daichi” and a breathy gasp.

And then, when Oikawa starts sucking on Suga’s jawline, the sounds _don’t_ stop. Everything echoes around the room, taken in by the other three present, making them all even harder. Daichi feels his cock twitch as a flash of arousal goes through him - he can feel himself spilling precum into rapidly dampening underwear. It gets to a point where Oikawa shoves his fingers into Suga’s mouth, preventing anything intelligible slipping from his lips. It’s too late, though, and Daichi's eyes slip closed for a moment and he groans a low “Koushi”. His eyes open again in time to watch his boyfriend’s back arch off of the ground, his hips stuttering as they rut up against Oikawa's, and he cries out. From years of experience, Daichi can tell he’s close, and smirks with the prior knowledge that he can make him cum from his voice alone.

Oikawa feels the way Suga rubs his crotch against his thigh, searching for some kind of release, but denies him the opportunity and lets him writhe underneath him. Daichi can’t help but bite his lip and tilt his head at the sight of Suga begging to cum, but knowing he’s the only one who can get him there. It’s when Suga starts to whimper and beg for release that Daichi can’t take anymore. “Koushi, baby,” Daichi moans, his voice thick and gruff, “cum for me. Let me see you come undone, untouched. Cum from my voice alone.” He smirks when he hears Iwaizumi’s choked moan, but his focus is on his lover whose back arches as he spills into his sinfully tight jeans.

Oikawa is not unaffected, a gasp hitching in his throat as he feels his best friend shaking underneath him. He pulls back to survey the scene before him, and is not displeased with the view. Suga is flushed beyond belief, looking completely and utterly fucked out. His mouth hangs open the slightest bit, enough to allow puffs of air to leave with no hindrance. His eyelids flutter, lashes fanning out across his fair cheeks. His chest is trembling and his knees are quivering, his shirt is pushed up and his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped.

A line of thick, pearly cum escapes from the band of Suga’s underwear and travels towards his heaving navel, collecting in a pool against his soft abdomen. Tooru bites his lip, knowing that what he’s about to do is either gonna get severe backlash - kind of unlikely - or be utterly welcomed - more likely. 

“Hajime,” he whispers, his words combining with Suga’s panting to fill the room. “Hajime,” he repeats, louder this time. 

He watches as his boyfriend lifts his head to look at him, Daichi still pumping his cock and making his hips jump occasionally. Under Iwaizumi’s lustful glare, Oikawa swipes his fingers through the little stream of cum, bringing it to his lips and lapping at his fingertips. “Ha-aah, Hajime,” he moans, the salty, bitter taste making him whine high in his throat.

Iwaizumi throws his head back at the sight and sound of his boyfriend moaning his name. “Fuck, Tooru,” Iwaizumi gasps as Daichi’s pumps slowly increases in speed. 

Oikawa smirks as he continues to lap his tongue around his fingers, moaning Iwaizumi’s name. “Wish it was your cock in my mouth instead of my fingers,” Oikawa moans as he looks at Iwaizumi with sultry eyes. “But Suga tastes just as good.” And before anyone can question anything, Oikawa pulls down Suga’s boxers and licks up the remaining mess covering Suga’s lower abdomen. Oikawa hesitates over Suga’s now limp cock, messy with cum, debating how much trouble he’d be in if he sucked his cock clean and got him hard again. Oikawa quickly decided he didn’t care and took Suga’s dick into his mouth.

“Toor-ah. Tooru!” Suga whimpers once Oikawa starts to bob his head up and down. Oikawa has always been a fan of overstimulating Suga, the sounds that come out of his mouth are absolutely beautiful. So Oikawa takes his time sucking Suga clean, lapping his tongue around the head and deliberately makes a popping sound with his mouth when he finally pulls off.

Suga is breathing heavily, but quickly pants out, “Tooru, fuck, do it again.” Smirking, Oikawa complies and takes Suga back into his mouth. It doesn't take Tooru more than a minute before Suga is hard in his mouth again. “You taste good Kou-chan,” Tooru hums as he licks a strip up Suga’s shaft. “Kinda want to make you cum in my mouth.”

“Let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours Tooru. I know you want me to,” Suga whines, gripping Tooru’s hair. “Show Hajime what a good boy you are even when you’re being filthy.”

Oikawa moans before opening his mouth to let Suga use him as he pleases. Suga wastes no time before he starts to roll his hips and begins fucking Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa’s jaw is lax and slowly bobs his head to allow Suga to push his cock in further.

“Fuck, you’re good at this, it’s -ah, it’s so fucking unfair.” Suga throws his head back in pleasure as he rolls his hips into Oikawa’s mouth, trying to match Oikawa’s rhythm. He can feel his toes curl and his eyes roll back in his head. It really was unfair how good Oikawa was at giving head, he was like a god. Then, as if it couldn't get any better, Suga can feel his dick hit the back of Oikawa’s throat and Oikawa’s moan vibrates throughout his whole body. 

“God, it’s so good Tooru! Fuck!” Suga screams as he bucks his hips harder into Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa starts to feel saliva and cum spill out of his mouth, tears streaming down his eyes but he refuses to pull off Suga's dick. 

“Wait, wait,” Suga says, slowing his hips down trying to pull Oikawa off his dick. Illicit moans escape Suga’s throat again as Oikawa continues to lick up and down his dick, collecting cum in his mouth, making both Daichi and Iwaizumi groan in despair.

Oikawa’s lost in thought and lost in the sensation of his friend’s cum in his mouth, enough so that he doesn’t see it coming when Suga flips him onto his back and clambers on top of him. 

“Tooru,” Suga whispers, his breath hitting Oikawa’s cheek. “Tooru, kiss me.” 

Oikawa smirks because it's not like he’s gonna say no. Suga’s lips are heavenly, and the way that he kisses is absolutely divine. A little taste of heaven on Earth. He immediately opens his mouth for access when Suga swipes his tongue against his bottom lip, and waits a moment before making eye contact with a heavy gaze and pushing Suga’s cum into his mouth. 

Suga’s eyes open wide in surprise and he pulls back before whining once and snowballing his cum back into Oikawa’s mouth. They continue like that for some time until Suga pulls back and lets it drop into Oikawa’s mouth, a string of it connecting his tongue to Tooru’s lip. Oikawa swallows with a loud moan, and then grabs at the collar of Suga’s shirt to pull him down and quickly turn them over so he’s on top again, pushing their lips together with renewed fury. 

“Pretty, aren’t they?” Daichi says, his voice low. The sounds echoing around their space did wonders for the precum-induced slide between Iwaizumi’s cock and Daichi’s fist, and Iwaizumi gasps as he bucks up into the tightness of his friend’s hand. Daichi sets his beer down and gently takes Iwaizumi’s chin between his fingers, forcing him to face the two grinding on the floor. 

Oikawa begins to rut his hips down against Suga’s, who gasps his hard cock slowly starting to ache, needing to cum again. Suga leans up and bites at his neck, and then at his shoulder. He scrapes his nails down his back and then slides his fingers under Oikawa’s waistband, travelling directly to his hole only to find something blocking his passage. 

“Oh,” Suga whispers, pressing down on the plug and watching with a smirk as Oikawa’s hips jump. “I see.”

“What are you going to do about it, Koushi?” Oikawa practically whines. Suga smirks as he feels Oikawa tremble against him. “Daichi,” Suga gasps as he holds onto the plug, “make sure Hajime is watching.”

Daichi complies and keeps Iwaizumi’s gaze set on Oikawa as Suga slowly pulls the plug out, stretching Oikawa wide open for Iwaizumi to see before pushing it back in making Oikawa’s hips buck forward. Oikawa lets a hiss out as Suga continues the steady pace of pulling out and pushing back in. “Fas-faster, please go faster,” Oikawa whines as he bucks backwards to try and meet Suga’s pace. It’s a plea for Suga, but a command to Daichi. 

Daichi chuckles at Oikawa’s demand and begins to pump faster and harder as Iwaizumi starts to let out low moans of his own, wondering how the hell Daichi is so good at this and how he can stay so composed watching his partner unravel underneath Oikawa. 

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s grunts and moans fill the air before Iwaizumi lets out a plea of his own. “To-Tooru, Tooru please. Let me, ah, let me cum,” Iwaizumi says, his voice cracking.

Oikawa stops Suga’s hand for a brief second, his pants filling the air as he makes eye contact with Iwaizumi before whispering, “You can only cum inside me.”

It doesn’t take much longer before Iwaizumi’s breath is coming in short bursts, moaning and whimpering on every exhale. He takes in the sight of his boyfriend being fucked open with the plug - the first toy he had ever bought for Oikawa - his back arched and figure bent over their friend. 

“Hajime!” Oikawa whines. Suga comes out from underneath him and pulls him back with an arm across his chest so he’s upright on his knees. Oikawa tilts his head back onto Suga’s shoulder, a moan drawn from his lips as his best friend sucks on his earlobe. 

“Tooru,” Suga murmurs. “Tooru, look at them.” He grasps at the plug and pulls it out so his rim is stretched around the widest part of the bulb before forcing it back in. “Watch.” With the hand barred across his chest, he pushes his chin so he’s making full eye contact with Iwaizumi instead of side eyeing him. This also gives Suga plenty of access to lick the shell of Oikawa’s ear and bite at his jawline. 

“Hajime!” Tooru’s moan is breathy; he sounds completely ruined. 

Across the room, Daichi chuckles as his boyfriend fucks Oikawa with the plug. He squeezes at Iwaizumi’s dick, lowly laughing again as he feels him twitch in his grasp.

“Fuck, Tooru,” Iwaizumi groans as he bucks his hips to meet Daichi’s pace. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you’re, ah, when you look like that.”

Oikawa looks like an absolute mess. His head is thrown back on Suga’s shoulder, bangs are sticking to his forehead, his chest glistening, nipples perky and his cock straining against his underwear and it’s driving Iwaizumi absolutely insane. 

Oikawa whimpers at Iwaizumi’s compliment and rolls his hips back to make the plug go deeper and hit the spot he’s craving. Suga doesn’t miss the way Tooru searches for his prostate so Suga gives him exactly what he’s looking for. 

“Mmmm fuck! Yes right there!” Tooru practically screams. He can feel his legs shake and are nearly ready to give out on him.

“Haijime’s right, you are pretty like this,” Suga hums happily. Suga has always known how pretty Oikawa is, he’s got eyes. He’s charismatic, beautiful and has a perky ass he would love to devour. But the way his best friend looks right now, completely wrecked on the verge of an orgasm, Suga can’t help but want a piece of Oikawa for himself. And well, Suga has always been more of an ass man.

Suga removes the plug completely, smirking at the way Oikawa’s hole clenches for something that’s no longer there. “What are you doing? Why’d you stop?” Oikawa practically cries. 

“Hmm well, I was thinking — you got to taste me, so I think it’s only fair I get to taste you. What do you think, Tooru?” Suga hums, not ignoring the way Oikawa shivers against him and hearing Iwaizumi’s groans. Suga looks at Iwaizumi who gives a nod of permission before dipping his head down and licking a strip along Oikawa’s rim.

“Koushi.” Daichi’s voice is firm, but Suga notes the little tremor in it. “Koushi, what are you doing?” 

Suga shoots him a wink and slides his hands from holding Tooru’s hips to brushing against his rim, on either side of his tongue. He leaves them there, gently massaging the tender skin, before probing his tongue all the way into his hole. 

Oikawa’s yelp quickly devolves into a guttural moan, and he brings a hand back to thread into Suga’s hair. He begins shakily rutting back against his face, only to be stopped by Suga’s hands once more on his hips. 

“No, Tooru. You take what I’m giving you.” 

There’s a soft moan from the other side of the room, where Iwaizumi is nearly entirely blissed out. 

Daichi rolls his eyes. He never gave the okay for his boyfriend to do... that, but he supposes if Iwaizumi said it was fine then two can play at that game. “You like watching your boyfriend get ruined by someone else, Hajime?” he murmurs, the other shivering from his breath on his ear. “You like knowing that you’re not the only one who can make Tooru fall apart like that?” 

“F-fuck,” Iwaizumi gasps, his hips rolling so he can thrust into Daichi’s fist as his cock twitches. “Fu-uck, Tooru!” 

Tooru moans breathily, volume increasing as Suga suddenly pulls away to thrust two fingers into his tight heat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck me, Hajime!” 

“Hajime’s not here right now,” Suga whispers lowly. He twists his fingers to lay flat against Tooru’s prostate, no longer moving them, grinning as Tooru begins to thrash under him. “Maybe you could leave a message for him, and I’ll let him know when I’m done fucking you.” 

“Koushi,” comes Daichi’s warning tone, cutting through Oikawa’s moan, and Suga turns to grin at him while he strokes himself. . 

“Yes, Daichi?” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

Suga pouts theatrically. “And what if I do dare?” He pulls a condom out of the back pocket of his pants before ridding himself of them entirely, kneeling back down to roll the condom on. 

“You know what happens when you disobey.” 

Suga sends him a wink. “I sure do.”

Before Suga gets the chance to put himself inside Oikawa, he feels a looming figure standing behind him. 

“Can I help you?” Suga smirks, turning to face Iwaizumi, whose dick is hard and leaking, it almost looks painful.

“You’ve done a great job riling him up, but Tooru’s ass is for my cock and mine alone,” Iwaizumi says with a gruff voice. 

Suga bites his lip before slowly inching his dick towards Tooru’s begging hole. “Oh come on Hajime, don’t you want to see me fuck your pretty boyfriend? Until he’s screaming, begging to cum?” 

Iwaizumi feels his breath hitch in his throat, because damn, Suga can be quite convincing when he looks like _that_. But, Iwaizumi knows Suga wants to play and Iwaizumi is not a loser.

“As sexy as that sounds, I don’t think Daichi over there would appreciate you fucking someone else -- you know how he is,” Iwaizumi smirks looking at Daichi who looks like he’s about to jump Suga if he dares inch his dick any closer to Oikawa. 

Suga laughs looking at Daichi. He’s almost got what he wants. “Of course I do, why do you think I’m teasing him?” Suga whispers before he stands up and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi. “What do you think would make him snap? Me fucking Tooru? Or me sticking my tongue down your throat and jerking you off in front of him?”

“God you really are a brat,” Iwaizumi chuckles, as he rests his hands on Suga’s hips. “But I think you’ve made up your mind on which option you’re going to choose.”

“You’re right,” Suga smirks, grabbing Iwaizumi’s dick. “I have.”

Suga surges forward and forces Iwaizumi’s mouth open with his tongue, slowly pumping Iwaizumi’s cock, making him moan into the kiss. Making out with Iwaizumi isn’t as graceful as making out with Oikawa and not as hot and heavy as when he’s with Daichi, but it’s nice. Iwaizumi is powerful but not overbearing, demanding but attentive. If this is how he makes out, Suga can only imagine how he fucks Oikawa and is thankful his best friend is with someone like Iwaizumi.

“I get why Tooru likes to make out with you,” Iwaizumi hums after they break apart. 

“And I get why Daichi likes to jerk you off,” Suga smirks. “You’re big. Tooru’s lucky.”

“So, you get what you wanted yet?” Iwaizumi asks, sneaking a glance at Daichi whose cheeks are red and pupils are blown wide. 

Suga hums before saying, “Not yet, but I know how I’ll get it.” Suga drops to his knees in front of Iwaizumi, teasing the head of his cock with his tongue.

Before Suga can fully take Iwaizumi in his mouth, he hears, “you little shit,” and then there’s the sound of the table screeching and rapid footsteps. Before Suga can react, he’s being lifted in the air and pinned against the wall.

“Hey babe,” Suga smirks, biting his bottom lip. “Took you long enough.”

“What do you think you’re doing, hm?” 

Suga can smell traces of beer on his breath as it brushes past his cheek. “Having a good time,” he giggles. “Why, what’s up?” 

Daichi is fuming, his cheeks red from the alcohol and the sight of his boyfriend almost sucking his best friend’s dick. “You thought I enjoyed your little show, huh? You really thought you could get away with that and not suffer any consequences?” 

“I never once thought that,” Suga replies, his eyes wide like he’s feigning innocence. “I wanted to see what it would take for you to break.” 

Daichi doesn’t smile. His mouth is still set in a hard line with his next words. “You wanted to fuck around, huh?” 

Suga hums in affirmation, choking out a moan when Daichi’s hand is suddenly at his throat, his other one pinning his right hand to the wall. “Daichi,” he gasps faintly, whimpering as the hand at his throat squeezes gently. “Fuck me.”

Daichi smirks then, his eyes darkened with lust. “If you wanted a punishment,” he murmurs lowly, “all you had to do was ask.” He pulls his hand away and lets out a low groan as Suga sinks to the ground, panting, and looks up at Daichi with his mouth open as a slow smile pushes the corners of his lips up. “Want it that bad, huh?” 

“Please,” Suga whimpers. “Daichi, _please_ fuck me.”

“You know what comes first,” is Daichi’s response. It takes a lot of effort, but he turns and sits in one of the chairs in the room, patting his thigh. 

Biting his lip, Suga complies, walking over with his cock hanging heavy between his legs. He straddles Daichi’s lap, dragging his fingers down his chest until Daichi grabs his wrist. 

“Come on, baby. In position.” 

Suga pouts and doesn’t move, but Daichi can see excitement in his eyes. 

He grabs his chin and brushes his thumb across his lower lip before pushing inside his mouth.  
“Do I need to remind you that you wanted this?” 

“No,” Suga mutters, looking away. 

“Good. Now move.” 

He watches as his boyfriend’s muscles tense and relax, shifting under taut skin as he drapes himself over Daichi’s lap. He grins, squeezing at his ass and pulling his cheeks apart so his hole is on display. “See that, Tooru?” he calls, ignoring Suga’s whimpers and focusing instead on how his hole clenches around nothing. “You were really about to let him fuck you when he’s this needy for something in his own ass?” 

Oikawa lets out a guttural moan in return, no words coming from his mouth. He’s gagged by Iwaizumi’s underwear, tears running down his cheeks to mingle with the saliva dripping from his mouth. 

Iwaizumi chooses that moment to push in, tossing his head back as he’s finally surrounded by his boyfriend’s tight heat. “Fuck, Tooru,” he says, grinding forward to push even deeper. 

Oikawa’s moans grow in volume until he’s practically screaming, muffled by the fabric in his mouth. 

Suga whimpers on Daichi’s lap, bringing his attention back to his own boyfriend. He brushes a finger past his rim, dipping the pad of it in but not giving any more. 

“Ready to start your punishment?” he asks. 

Suga nods, and Daichi squeezes his ass. 

“I need verbal confirmation. Colour?” 

“Green, green, Daichi, please!” 

“Alright, Koushi. I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” He lifts his hand and brings it down harshly, the resulting slapping sound echoing around the room to join the moans of the other three.

Daichi admires the way Suga’s ass jiggles and reddens. He can see the outline of his hand print on Suga’s left cheek and kisses it to soothe some of the pain.

“Fuck, Dai,” Suga moans attempting to hide his smile, knowing that’ll get him into even more trouble. 

“Oh baby, we’re just getting started,” Daichi smirks as he lays another blow to Suga’s once pale ass. 

“Why isn’t Tooru getting punished? He’s the one who tasted me first,” Suga whines looking over at his best friend who currently looks like he’s in pure bliss.

“Oh trust me, he will be,” Iwaizumi groans as he thrusts into Oikawa again and again. Oikawa’s back is arching off the ground, body writhing with pure pleasure.

“Mm anna umm,” Oikawa cries through the gag. “What was that?” Iwaizumi teases, slowing down his thrusts. Oikawa has tears in his eyes as he claws to take out the gag. Iwaizumi removes it and lets Oikawa cry, “I want to cum! Please!”

Iwaizumi slows his thrust down to a painful pace, not giving Oikawa the friction or pleasure he’s craving. “Oh Tooru, my sweet Tooru,” Iwaizumi says cupping his boyfriend's cheek, “You know only good boys are allowed to cum. And you haven’t been a good boy tonight, have you?” Iwaizumi says running his thumb across Oikawa’s bottom lip. Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s breath hitch and has to stop himself from cumming just at the sight of his boyfriend’s whimper and pleading eyes.

“You thought I was going to let you get away with licking cum that isn’t mine and letting someone who isn’t me taste that sweet ass of yours?” Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s cheek in his hand. “Get up, do as you're told and I might let you cum.”

Iwaizumi pulls out completely and Oikawa whimpers at the loss of being full but complies, knowing Iwaizumi won’t let him cum if he doesn’t do as he’s told. “Hands against the wall, spread your legs and don’t you dare think about touching,” Iwaizmi commands. Oikawa gulps, places his hands against the wall and spreads his legs out just enough for Iwaizumi to have easy access. 

“See, it’s not that hard being a good boy, now is it?” Iwaizumi whispers in Oikawa’s ear, sucking on the spot right beneath his earlobe and revels in how he can feel Oikawa shutter against him. 

“Wh-what, what are you going to do to me, Hajime?” Tooru asks, letting out shaky breaths.

Iwaizumi smirks as he drops to his knees and spreads Oikawa’s cheeks, “Remind you that I’m the only one allowed to make you come undone.” Oikawa’s knees buckle as he feels Iwaizumi’s hot tongue plunge into his begging hole. 

“Fuck, Hajime!” Oikawa cries as he struggles to keep himself from collapsing. Iwaizumi has always been a god with his tongue, and eating Oikawa out was always one of his favorite things to do. He knew that with a certain flick of his tongue, he could make Oikawa cum and scream his name. “Deeper please Hajime, I’m begging!” Oikawa cries as he slams his fist weakly against the wall. “Or add a finger or something just please, I need _more_.”

Iwaizumi pulls his tongue out completely, lapping and sucking Oikawa’s hole, admiring how it clenches, begging for something to fill him up again. “Mmmm maybe later if you behave. But right now, you’ll take what I give you, got it?” Iwaizumi says with a gruff voice against Oikawa’s inner thigh before biting down. “Besides, I’ve got to mark up these pretty legs of yours so you don’t forget I’m the only one who gets to make you fall apart.”

Iwaizumi leans down to suck on pale flesh, admiring the way Oikawa’s screams echo through the room. 

“Hajime! Hajime, please-!” Those are the only words he manages before he cries out incoherently again. 

Across the room, Suga listens to his best friend’s moans, watching in jealousy while Oikawa gets fucked. He wiggles his hips, needy for Daichi’s cock inside of him. 

“Is this not enough, brat?” Daichi hisses, grabbing at Suga’s hair and pulling his head back to look him in the eye. “Do you want more?” 

“Everything you’re willing to give me, I’ll take,” Suga replies, rolling his hips against Daichi’s thigh. Oh, what wouldn’t he give to ride this thigh?

“Good answer,” Daichi smirks before landing another blow to Suga’s reddening cheeks. Yeah, there’ll definitely be bruising tomorrow, Suga thinks biting back a smile.

“Up,” Daichi says suddenly, lightly tapping Suga’s hips. Suga complies, slowly sliding himself off Daichi’s lap. Daichi gets up and starts rummaging around in his pants that have been tossed aside. He has no idea what Diachi could be looking for -- he’s praying it’s a condom -- but instead, Daichi pulls out one of his favorite vibrators and a bottle of lube.

“I want you to fuck yourself. But do it slowly,” Daichi says, handing Suga the items. “And once that vibrator’s in, turn it on the highest setting.”

Suga lets out a small whimper, gets on all fours and faces away from Daichi as he pours lube on his fingers and begins to prep himself. He slowly inches his pointer finger towards his entrance and hisses at the added pressure. He slowly pumps it in and out before feeling relaxed enough to add another digit. It’s not as much pressure this time and Suga can slowly feel himself relaxing more and more, soon adding a third digit. He begins to pump his fingers harder and faster, trying to find his prostate. 

“Don’t forget you have to use the vibrator Koushi,” Daichi says as he slowly pumps his cock. Suga merely nods in understanding and takes the purple vibrator and slowly pushes it in his entrance. 

Suga’s muffled moans fill the room as he buries his face in the carpet. He slowly starts to move the vibrator in and out before turning it on. Suga practically screams as the vibrations are sent throughout his entire body. But, he knows that the only way Daichi will fuck him is if he obeys. 

Daichi has always loved watching Suga fuck himself open, and it’s no different now watching him use a vibrator. He loves the way he can see his lovers chest let out shaky breaths as he moans every time he hits his prostate, the way he throws his head back from pleasure and most importantly, he loves the way Suga begs for him to fuck him.

“Hnng Daichi! _Please_ , I-I need you! Fuck, I want your cock instead,” Suga cries as he moves the vibrator in and out of him. “It-it’s not the same. It doesn't fill me up like you do, the way I need it to.”

Daichi throws his head back at the sight of Suga -- tears running down his face, cheeks flushed and his voice aching for him. He doesn't miss the way Suga’s eyes widen at the sight of Daichi’s leaking cock.

“God, Daichi please let me take care of that for you,” Suga groans, still fucking himself with the vibrator.

“Hmm and how do you plan to take care of it for me?” Daichi teases, pumping his cock quicker. 

“Let me suck you off or ride you or both. I don't care, whatever you want me to do. Just please, let me touch you,” Suga begs.

Daichi chuckles at Suga’s plea, but he knows he’ll give in soon enough.

“Hajime please, let me ride you too,” Tooru whimpers from across the room. “I want to make you feel good, want you to cum inside me.”

“What do you think, Hajime? Have they learned their lesson? Do they deserve to be fucked the way they want to?” Daichi asks, looking at Iwaizumi who’s currently still sucking bruises onto Oikawa’s thighs and ass.

“Hmm I think they’ve learned their lesson,” Iwaizumi says sucking one final mark on Oikawa’s inner thigh. “Besides, I like the way Tooru looks when he’s riding my dick.”

Iwaizumi stands up and goes to sit next to Daichi as they both wait for their boyfriends to collect themselves. Oikawa’s legs are still shaky from Iwaizumi eating him out and leaving marks all up and down his legs. Suga finally pulls the vibrator out but quickly feels empty and is whimpering to be filled up again.

While Daichi and Iwaizumi wait for their lovers to make their way over to them, they pour a generous amount of lube on their hands before reaching over and start stroking each other.

“Fuck Hajime, forgot how good you are with you hands,” Daichi groans throwing his head back as Iwaizumi slowly strokes him. “Maybe I should’ve let you jerked me off instead.”

Iwaizumi hums as he slowly thumbs the head of Daichi’s cock. “Maybe next time.”

“Oh, there’s going to be a next time?” Daichi asks with a smirk on his face.

“You know there will be,” Iwaizumi says, biting his lip. “You and I didn’t get to really play with each other this round, so there has to be a next time.”

After a few more minutes of stroking each other, making sure they’re coated properly, Iwaizumi and Daichi are ready.

Oikawa and Suga slowly make their way to their lovers, who are sitting and waiting patiently in their chairs. Both Oikawa and Suga share a mischievous look before slowly sinking down on their respective lover’s lap.

“Fuck Hajime,” Oikawa whimpers as he slides himself down, filling himself with Iwaizumi’s cock. “You fill me up so good, holy shit.” 

Iwaizumi throws his head back and groans as he feels Oikawa’s tight heat fit around his cock. Oikawa is still for a second, adjusting to Iwaizumi’s length before slowly rolling his hips. Iwaizumi grips Oikawa’s hips so hard, Oikawa is almost positive they’re going to leave bruises -- not that he minds all that much.

“No touching, let me, ah, let me take care of you,” Oikawa pants, removing Iwaiuzmi’s hands and pinning them above his head, before moving his hips faster. “I’ll, hmg, I’ll let you know when you can touch,” Oikawa pants as he rocks his hips at an intense pace. 

Next to him, Suga has also sunk all the down on Daichi’s cock and bites his lip trying to hold back a scream of pleasure. 

“Oh god, I’ve been waiting for this all fucking day,” Suga moans happily, taking all of Daichi in his tight heat. It was no secret that Daichi had a big dick (it was obvious just from looking at him), but god being able to ride it was a different story. “How do you want it?” Suga asks, resting his palms on Daichi’s chest. “Slow and deep or fast and hard?

Daichi grabs onto Suga’s hips, pulls his dick out to the tip teasing Suga’s rim before slamming his hips back up into Suga making him moan loudly. “Fast and hard it is,” Suga smirks before gripping Daichi’s shoulders and begins to bounce up and down. 

“Fuck,” Suga pants, throwing his head back. “God Diachi, I love your cock so much. I love the way, ah, I love the way it stretches me and fills me so good.”

Daichi’s grip on Suga’s hips tighten as his thrusts become harder and faster, making Suga scream when he finds his prostate. “Fuck Daichi! Yes, right there! Oh god, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Suga screams as Dachi abuses his prostate. “Harder Daichi, oh god fuck me harder!

“Yes Daichi, oh god yes, just like that!” Suga moans, threading his fingers through Daichi’s hair. Suga’s back arches as he continues to rock his hips, trying to match Daichi’s rhythm.

“Fuck, Koushi,” Daichi groans as his hands move from Suga’s hips to gripping his thighs. “God, you look so good bouncing on my cock.” 

Suga preens at the praise and changes his pacing from bouncing to rolling his hips to hit his prostate at a different angle. Daichi admires the way Suga’s body glistens from sweat, the way his cock bounces against his stomach and the way his nipples have hardened. Not being able to resist, Daichi leans forward and takes one of the perky pink buds into his mouth and begins to suck.

“Oh god Daichi!” Suga whines, his back arching as Daichi swipes his tongue over his nipple, nipping at it before smirking at him. It was no secret that Suga was sensitive when it came to his nipples, and Daichi loved to use it to his advantage.

Next to him, Oikawa is a complete mess. He’s finally released his grip on Iwaizumi and has opted for using Iwaizumi’s chest as an anchor. Oikawa has his head tilted back as Iwaizumi leaves a trail of open mouthed and sloppy kisses along Oikawa’s neck and chest. That trail is followed by purple marks that are sure to last for days. Oikawa’s pants get harder and heavier with each thrust and new mark left by Iwaizumi. Oikawa threads his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hair and tilts his head to the right to give Iwaizumi more access.

At this point, Iwaizumi has taken full control of their pacing now and he is showing no mercy. His pace is brutal and his rhythm is unsteady -- he can feel the heat pool in his stomach. Oikawa’s gripping Iwaizumi’s shoulders as he thrusts into him, digging his nails across his back, screaming out in pleasure. 

“Oh fuck Hajime, yes right fucking there!” Oikawa cries, tears rolling down his cheeks as Iwaizumi finds his prostate. “Oh god, harder, Hajime please!” Oikawa screams, throwing his head back, rolling his hips to meet Iwaizumi’s increasing pace. 

Iwaizumi can’t help but be mesmerized by the way Oikawa looks, bouncing up and down on his cock. Entire body is flushed, head thrown back, eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks and mouth slightly open where small pants of “Hajime” escape his lips -- pure bliss. 

“Jesus Tooru, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Iwiazumi says pulling Oikawa’s hair so he can capture his mouth in a bruising kiss. 

Iwaizumi knows he won’t be able to hold out much longer. The way Oikawa looks -- wrapped around him, fucked out -- and the sinful noises he’s making is becoming too much. 

“Ha-Hajime, please, cum,” Oikawa chokes out, begging. “Cum inside me, please.”

Iwaizumi groans, giving a few more intense thrusts before throwing his head back and feeling himself come undone inside of Oikawa. Pleasure flows through Iwaizumi, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave of euphoria. Oikawa continues to roll his hips to match Iwaizumi’s sporadic pace, letting him ride out his orgasm inside of him, with small chants of ‘Tooru’ leaving his mouth. 

Next to them, Suga is brutally rocking his hips against Daichi’s, riding his dick like it’s the last thing Suga will ever do. 

“Come on Daichi,” Suga says gripping Daichi’s face in his hands. “Cum inside me. Fill me up real good.”

“You’re fucking filthy, Kouishi,” Daichi groans, before surging forward and forcing Suga’s mouth open with his tongue. 

They makeout sloppily, loud moans and smacking noises fill the room as Suga continues to ride Daichi. They finally pull apart, gasping for air, their tongues connected by a string of saliva. 

“You love it though, gets you all horny doesn’t it, Daichi?” Suga whispers in Daichi’s ear as he increases his rhythm. “It makes you feel good, powerful even, knowing that I’m a slut for your cock, huh? You love that I’m filthy because I do it for you and only you.”

Daichi lets out a guttural moan as Suga starts to circle his hips in the shape of a figure eight. It’s one of the many weapons in his arsenal that he knows drives Diachi wild everytime he does it. 

“Oh god Kouishi, yes! Fuck, it’s like you were made for riding my dick,” Daichi groans, slapping Suga’s thighs. “I’m almost there baby, fuck. I’m so close.” 

“Come on Daichi, cum in me. God I’ve been waiting all day for it,” Suga pants, biting his lip. “Please Daichi, cum for me.”

Daichi can feel the way his legs start to shake as Suga continues to swivel his hips on his dick. Where Suga learned to do that he doesn't know, but he knows he is the only one allowed to experience it ever again. It only takes Suga a few more rolls of his hips before Daichi is throwing his head back and saying Koushi’s name like it’s the only word he knows. Suga leans forward and gives Daichi a bruising kiss, kissing him fervently as Daichi bucks his riding out the last of his orgasm. 

“Hajime please, I, ugh, I ne--I need to cum,” Oikawa pants resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he continues to ride Iwaizumi’s dick, searching for a release of his own.

Suga nods in agreement. “God Dai, please. I want to cum, let me cum please,” Suga pants leaving sloppy open mouth kisses along Daichi’s neck.

Daichi and Iwaizumi spare each other a quick glance before gripping their boyfriends legs and flipping them so they’re laying on the ground on their backs. Before either Oikawa or Suga can react, both become moaning messes.

Daichi has thrown Suga’s legs over his shoulders so he can properly eat Suga out. Suga reaches down and threads his fingers through Daichi’s hair, moans of Daichi’s name spilling from his mouth. 

“Dai-ah, Daichi, oh my god!” Suga screams as he thrusts forward, trying to get Daichi’s tongue to go deeper. “Fuck, you’re always so good with your tongue.”

Suga can feel Daichi smirk against his inner thigh. He knows Daichi loves eating his ass out, but he knows he loves marking him up more.

Daichi kisses the inside of Suga’s thighs, scraping his teeth on the pale skin. God, what he wouldn’t give to be able to mark his boyfriends pretty legs and ass all day every day. He slowly starts sucking on the inside of Suga’s left thigh, leaving a purpling mark behind.

“Please Daichi, let me cum from you fucking me with your tongue,” Suga pleads, pulling Daichi back towards his aching hole. Daichi smirks watching it clench around nothing. “I know you want to mark me up but you can do that later. Right now, I need your tongue inside me.” 

“You’re a needy little thing, aren’t you Koushi?” Daichi smirks as he sucks on Suga’s rim. He can feel the way Suga shakes against him, wanting to rut forwards but Daichi’s grip on his hips is too strong. 

“If I say yes, will you fuck me open again?” Suga asks, glaring at Daichi.

“Keep it up with the attitude and I won’t touch you at all,” Daichi says with a warning tone.

Suga whimpers at the loss of contact , but mumbles a “sorry” and Daichi is once again sucking his rim. He laps his tongue around Suga’s hole a few times before plunging his tongue into his entrance. Suga’s hips jump forward a little bit but are soon being held in place again by Daichi. Suga reaches forward to grip Daichi’s hair and rut against his mouth, trying to get Daichi’s tongue to go deeper. 

Normally, Daichi would scold Suga for wanting to take more than what he’s giving him, but the sounds that are spilling from Suga’s mouth at the moment are exactly what Daichi needs to keep going. 

“Oh god, Daichi!” Suga moans as Daichi blows air into his heat. He’ll never get over the shiver he gets whenever Daichi does that.

Daichi continues to blow cool air around Suga’s entrance before laying his tongue flat against his hole and lapping it up and down. Daichi slowly makes his tongue more pointed before plunging in again and swirling his tongue inside. Suga screams at the sensation. He can feel his orgasm slowly building, fighting to come out, begging to be released.

“Daichi. Daichi, touch me, please,” Suga pleads. 

Daichi doesn’t slow down his pace, lapping at Suga’s entrance before sliding his whole tongue in and grabbing Suga’s cock in his right hand. Suga attempts to bite back a moan but it comes out as a whimper deep in his throat instead. 

Daichi sucks at Suga’s rim while jerking him off, the slide slippery from the precum spilling from his cock. Daich can feel the way Suga clenches against his tongue and how his breath hitches in his throat and knows his boyfriend is close.

“Koushi. Koushi baby,” Daichi pants before sucking Suga’s rim again. “Cum for me.” 

And that’s what sends Suga over the edge. His body writhes beneath Daichi’s grip as a wave of pleasure crashes over him. Suga can feel his eyes roll to the back of his head, back arching and screams of Daichi’s name spilling from his mouth like it’s the only word he ever needs to know. Daichi jerks Suga through his orgasm, amazed by the beauty of Suga cumming. He knows it sounds odd, but watching Suga come undone because of him -- cheeks red, body flushed and face looking entirely fucked out -- has easily become one of his favorite sites. 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi has taken Oikawa into his mouth and starts to suck. Oikawa lets out a guttural moan as Iwaizumi lays his tongue flat against the underside of his dick before slowly licking upwards and hollowing his cheeks. He repeats this process two more times before he holds Oikawa’s hips down with his left hand as he inserts two fingers into Oikawa with his right hand. 

Oikawa’s body arches off the ground filled with pleasure as he lets out a choked scream of “Ha-Hajime!” Iwaizumi smiles to himself and licks a long strip from the base of Oikawa’s cock to the tip, this time, going excruciatingly slow.

Oikawa chokes back tears and the need to scream Iwaizumi’s name -- he doesn't want the entire neighborhood to hear him. But Iwaizumi does.

“Scream my name Tooru,” Iwaizumi says, sucking the head of Oikawa’s dick. “Let the neighbors know who’s fucked you so good that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Oikawa whines before Iwaizumi adds a third finger, finding Oikawa’s prostate, causing Oikawa to let out a scream that’s music to Iwaizumi’s ears. 

“Oh fuck Hajime! Yes, yes, yes! Right there! Fuck!” Oikawa screams, throwing his head back. “Yes Hajime! Ha-Hajime!”

Oikawa’s back arches again as Iwazumi’s pumps his fingers mercily in and out of Oikawa, hitting his prostate every time. Oikawa can feel his toes curl at the sensation and threads his fingers into Iwaizumi’s hair, slowly rocking his hips attempting to get his boyfriend’s fingers to go deeper.

Iwaizumi -- who has turned his attention back to Oikawa’s dick -- is giving long, slow licks from the base of Oikawa’s length to the tip. He teases the head of Oikawa’s cock with his tongue before taking all of Oikawa in his mouth, letting his cock hit the back of his throat.

“Shit, Hajime!” Oikawa yelps, pulling Iwaizumi’s hair before throwing his head back. 

Iwaizumi licks the base of Oikawa’s cock while deep inside his mouth and sends tingles throughout Oikawa’s entire body. Iwaizumi continues to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue at Oikawa’s tip before going down and deepthroating him again. Iwaizumi continues the pattern, steadily increasing his pace of sucking Oikawa off and fucking him with his fingers. 

“Fuck, Ha-mmm, Hajime. I’m, fuck, I’m close,” Oikawa pants, sqeezing his eyes shut. 

Iwaizumi hmms in response, sending vibrations through Oikawa’s body. 

Iwaizumi hits Oikawa’s prostate three more times before Oikawa reaches his breaking point -- can feel the heat pooling in his stomach, rising through his chest before he comes completely undone. His back arches as he spills into Iwaizumi’s mouth and a wave of euphoria comes over his entire body. He can feel all the tension leave his body and blanks out for a second, utterly fucked out. Iwaizumi grips Oikawa’s hips hard, sucking Oikawa’s cock gently as he spills into his mouth. 

Oikawa’s breathing is heavy, body slightly shaking as he rides the last of his orgasm out. Iwaizumi licks up the remaining cum he wasn’t able to swallow and leaves a trail of soft kisses starting at Oikawa’s torso all the way up to his neck. 

“Holy fuck Hajime, I think that’s the hardest you’ve ever made me cum,” Oikawa says with a blissful smile, running his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair as he continues to pepper gentle kisses across Oikawa’s neck and chest. He can feel the way Iwaizumi smiles against his neck before looking at him in the eye, giving him the soft smile he reserves for Oikawa and Oikawa only. “I’m going to be sore as fuck tomorrow, though.”

“We’ll have all day tomorrow to laze around in bed and do absolutely nothing,” Iwaizumi chuckles, cupping Oikawa’s cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “We can order take out, watch movies and cuddle all day.”

Oikawa smiles as Iwaizumi pulls away. “You’re going to have to carry me around the house tomorrow, because I sure as hell won't be able to walk,” Oikawa says with a gentle laugh. “And I get to choose what we get to watch.”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at that. “I’ll agree to carrying you around, but you’re not picking what we watch tomorrow. Knowing you, which I do, you’ll end up choosing some dumb alien conspiracy movie.”

“So mean Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouts but is quickly kissed away by Iwaizumi.

“How about we get you cleaned up and then go to bed?” Iwaizumi whispers against Oikawa’s lips. 

“What if I want more kisses?” Oikawa teases, chasing Iwaizumi’s mouth.

Iwaizumi laughs before placing another kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. “Man, you’re a spoiled brat, you know that right?”

“You created this monster, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiles before kissing his cheek. “You spoil me with kisses and cuddles, so now I want them all the time.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but knows he can’t argue with his boyfriend, because well, it’s true. Iwaizumi slowly pulls himself up before bending slightly so Oikawa can jump on his back and make their way to their room.

“You guys need anything?” Iwaizumi asks, looking over to where Suga and Daichi lay on the floor next to them.

Suga is curled into Daichi’s chest who’s slowly running his fingers up and down Suga’s arms. Suga looks like he’s been to heaven and back and is tracing random shapes on Daichi’s chest as he tries to keep his eyes open.

“Just a couple blankets and pillows that aren't, well you know, covered in cum,” Daichi says trying not to disturb his boyfriend.

“Well, you know you two are always more than welcome to sleep in the guest room,” Oikawa says resting his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You’re going to be sore enough as it is tomorrow, no need to make it worse by sleeping on the floor.”

Daichi nods in agreement and slowly gets up off the ground. Suga groans at the sudden movement, but is soon silenced when Daichi cradles him in his arms.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa say a soft good night before turning towards the stairs to go upstairs to their bedroom.

“Where we going?” Suga mumbles, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m taking you to a more comfortable place to sleep,” Daichi says walking towards the guest room. “I don’t want you to be even more sore tomorrow.”

They finally make it to the room where Daichi lays Suga down on the fluffy bed gently. He moves Suga’s bangs out of his face to fully appreciate his boyfriend’s features. Damn, he doesn’t know how he got so lucky. Daichi climbs into bed next to Suga, pulling him close so they’re laying chest to chest.

“Go to sleep babe, I’ll wake you up in the morning when it’s time to go home,” Daichi whispers, kissing Suga’s temple. “You must be exhausted.”

Suga hums in response before cuddling closer to Daichi. “We’re all dirty though,” Suga mumbles, not making any effort to get up and clean up their mess.

“I’ll take care of that,” Daichi chuckles softly. “You just go to sleep.”

“Daichi?”

“What is it Koushi?”

“I love you, so fucking much,” Suga whispers before pressing a soft kiss to Daichi’s cheek. 

“I love you too, Koushi. More than I could ever articulate,” Daichi says with a soft smile, placing a gentle kiss on Suga’s hairline.

Suga smiles contently before snuggling closer to Daichi, resting his head on Daichi’s chest and falling asleep to the steady beat of his boyfriend’s heartbeat. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Hey Hajime?”

“Hmm.”

“Next time, I get to fuck you.”

“Sounds good to me. Now shut up and go to bed.”

“Hey Hajime?”

“What Tooru?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
